¡En la mothrix! Se descargó la batería
by doc.exe
Summary: La esperada 2a parte de la mothrix. Advertencia: Fumar puede causar cáncer y efísema pulmonar. Evita el exceso.
1. ¡Se descargó la bateria!

Advertencia: El siguiente fanfic contiene un alto nivel de estupidez, humor negro, referencias al sexo, drogas y otros temas sugestivos, sin mencionar que está saturado de malos chistes y es prueba tajante de que no se debe escribir a las 2 de la madrugada con un alto porcentaje de cafeína en el torrente sanguíneo. Si de todas maneras estás interesado en leerlo, lo haces bajo tu propio riesgo. Yo no me hago responsable de nada, en todo caso, mi deber se limitaría únicamente a informar a las autoridades de tu estado de salud mental.  
  
Disclaimer: Matrix y Megaman no son, nunca han sido y es muy improbable que en el futuro lleguen a ser de mi propiedad. Todos los derechos sobre ambos conceptos están reservados a nombre de Warner Brothers y Capcom, respectivamente. Lo mismo va para todas las demás marcas, personajes y productos que se mencionan en el fic, los derechos pertenecen a las diferentes empresas que los poseen, ¡así que no me demanden porque no tengo ni un centavo!  
  
Parte 1: ¡Se descargó la batería!  
  
Fondo negro. Una hilera de extraños caracteres empieza a aparecer por el borde superior de la pantalla. Rápidamente la pantalla es saturada por decenas de hileras de caracteres, los que a la larga empiezan a formar torbellinos de números hexadecimales... ¡Santo cielo! Demasiado verde, creo que voy a vomi... ¡¡¡PUAGH!!! ...demasiado tarde -_-...  
  
Es de noche, la ciudad duerme, en el aire se aspira un ambiente de tranquilidad. Desgraciadamente, la calma siempre viene antes de la tempestad. Desde la azotea de un edificio, una mujer montada en una motocicleta observa el panorama. Rápidamente acelera y salta desde la azotea. La motocicleta se estrella en una estación de seguridad, provocando un incendio. La joven, cuyo rostro es cubierto por el casco, cae ilesa a unos metros de la estación. Los guardias salen armados y listos para detenerla, pero ella no tarda en apalearlos. Sus movimientos son gráciles y estilizados, su escultural cuerpo reluce con cada golpe. Ella es bella, sensual, no existe ninguna otra mujer, humana o androide, que se le compare. Una vez derrotado el último adversario, la joven se retira el casco de motociclista, revelando que en realidad es... ¿Motoko Kusanagi? O_o  
  
Autor: ¡Ups! Película equivocada ^^U  
  
Cambio de plano...  
  
Ahora sí, estamos en la ciudad que corresponde... al menos eso espero ¬¬U. En la estación de seguridad, la noche transcurre tranquilamente, el reloj está por marcar la medianoche. Un guardia se prepara a salir rumbo a su casa.  
  
Soldier Stonekong: Bien, otro día, otro dólar (pasa cerca de un compañero suyo que está durmiendo sobre su escritorio). ¡Hey! ¿Qué no duermes en tu casa?  
  
Spark Mandrill: ¿Para qué?, si nos pagan por hacerlo aquí.  
  
La respuesta parece enfadar un poco a Stonekong.  
  
Soldier Stonekong (a sus demás compañeros): ¡Oigan! ¿No creen que como servidores públicos que somos, ya es hora de que dejemos de comportamos como unos patanes? ¿No creen que es hora de que empecemos a realizar nuestro trabajo eficientemente para que la gente pueda confiar en nosotros? ¿No creen que ya es hora de que dejemos la holgazanería y la prepotencia y demos lo mejor de nosotros para formar un nuevo mundo donde las personas se sientan a salvo?  
  
Silencio absoluto, excepto por el chirrido de un grillo. Todos los demás guardias de seguridad se le quedan viendo con cara de O_o  
  
Soldier Stonekong: Cierto, ¿en qué estupideces estoy pensando? -_-U  
  
Stonekong sale del lugar. Al dirigirse al estacionamiento observa sorprendido como de la azotea de un edificio vecino cae una Ride Chaser, montada por una muchacha cuyo rostro es cubierto por un casco negro. La joven salta con un giro acrobático de la Ride Chaser. La motocicleta se estrella en la estación provocando una explosión seguida de un incendio. La muchacha cae a salvo al suelo a algunos metros de los restos de la estación. Se retira el casco, revelando que en realidad es Alia.  
  
Algunos guardias salen para detenerla pero ella les responde golpeándolos con el casco. Uno por uno, los guardias caen derrotados. Stonekong y Spark Mandrill intentan atacarla por ambos flancos con un par de garrotes, pero ella salta por sobre de ellos, provocando que ambos simios se rompan la cabeza entre sí.  
  
Un último guardia intenta dispararle, pero ella rápidamente lo desarma con un golpe del casco y lo derriba con una patada que simula un aguijón de escorpión (para quines no lo sepan, este movimiento sí existe en cierto estilo de kung fu, los realizadores no estaban tan drogados cuando planearon las secuencias de acción).  
  
Habiendo derrotado a todos sus adversarios, la muchacha rápidamente saca su celular.  
  
Alia (hablando al teléfono): Estoy adentro.  
  
Un flashazo y un efecto de números binarios después...  
  
Podemos ver a Alia saltando por una ventana, siendo perseguida por un par de agentes. En un espectacular efecto de bullet time, podemos ver como Alia y los agentes se disparan entre sí mientras van cayendo. Las balas dejan estelas de sombras a los lados conforme pasan y las explosiones de los disparos resuenan con gran violencia. Finalmente una de las balas logra golpear a Alia, atravesándole el corazón, en su rostro se aprecia una mezcla de dolor y sorpresa. Su cuerpo se precipita hacia el fondo hasta chocar contra... ¡Inguesu! ¡Pobre auto! ¡Qué desperdicio! Y para colmo era un modelo del año, no puede ser ¬¬#  
  
...X despierta sobresaltado. Afortunadamente todo ha sido un sueño (lo sé, X, yo también estoy aliviado de que el auto esté salvo ^_^)  
  
Nuestro amigo voltea hacia un lado, encontrado a Alia durmiendo apaciblemente. Suspira con tranquilidad... cuando repentinamente se percata de algo...  
  
X: ¿Qué hace ella en mi cama? O_o  
  
Y justo en ese instante se da cuenta de que ninguno de los dos trae puesto nada, salvo los trajes con los que llegaron al mundo (no ma... ya sin lenguaje florido, están desnudos, ¡¿ya lo comprendieron o necesitan que se los explique con manzanas ¬¬?!)  
  
X: Alia definitivamente es una mañosa de primera ¬_¬ ...por lo menos podría haberme despertado T_T  
  
X se levanta y después de vestirse sale del cuarto, no sin echar antes un último vistazo a Alia.  
  
Mientras tanto, el Gesselchaft se abre paso entre pequeños túneles, hasta llegar a una saliente dentro de una caverna donde se prepara a aterrizar. En la cabina de la nave, vemos a Zero y a Teisel Bonne en los controles.  
  
Zero: Justo allí.  
  
Teisel: ¿Señor, está seguro de esto?  
  
Zero: Te lo dije Teisel, estaremos a salvo.  
  
Teisel: Lo comprendo, señor, es sólo que estoy recibiendo actividad alarmante de centinelas.  
  
Zero: Teisel... ¬¬  
  
Teisel: ¿Sí, señor?  
  
Zero: Dada tu situación, realmente no comprendo tus razones para ofrecerte a operar a bordo de mi nave. Como sea, si deseas continuar aquí, debo pedirte una cosa.  
  
Teisel: ¿Qué es, señor?  
  
Zero: Que confíes en mí. Mientras estés a bordo de mi nave, tendrás que confiar en mí.  
  
Teisel: Que yo recuerde, esta antes era "MI" nave ¬_¬  
  
Zero: Tu lo dijiste, lo "era" antes. Vamos, no seas mal perdedor: No podías pagar la apuesta, pusiste el título de propiedad como prenda, perdiste el juego, la nave es mía. Punto final al respecto -o-  
  
Teisel: Sigo insistiendo en que esas cartas estaban marcadas ¬¬  
  
Zero: Teisel, si no quieres que te corra a patadas, mejor haz lo que digo y cállate.  
  
Teisel: Pero insisto en que...  
  
Zero: Cállate.  
  
Teisel: Pero aún así creo...  
  
Zero: Cállate. ¬¬  
  
Teisel: Pero yo...  
  
Zero: Cállate. ¬¬#  
  
Teisel: Pero...  
  
Zero: Cállate. ¬¬###  
  
Teisel: Pe...  
  
Zero: Cállate. V_V  
  
Teisel: OK, OK, está bien: Sí, señor lo que usted diga ¬¬  
  
Zero: Así me gusta ^_^ Y espero que de ahora en adelante confíes en mí.  
  
Teisel (con voz monótona): Sí señor, de ahora en adelante confiaré en usted ¬¬  
  
Zero: Teisel ¬_¬  
  
Teisel (nervioso): Quiero decir: Confío en usted, señor.  
  
Zero (ufanándose de sí mismo): Así espero, ahora conecta las corrientes a los discos duros y prepárate a transmitir.  
  
Teisel: Sí, señor. ¬¬  
  
Zero sale de la cabina.  
  
Teisel: ¡Cielos! Primero tenía que soportar a Glyde y ahora tengo que soportarlo a él. ¿Por qué mi vida es ir de un rubio desgraciado a parar con otro rubio desgraciado? -_-U  
  
Zero (desde afuera): ¡Escuché eso! ¬¬#  
  
Por su parte, X se encuentra en el comedor, tomando una taza de café. Rápidamente escupe el contenido.  
  
X: ¡En la mothrix! Aquí hasta el café sabe a vómito.  
  
Alia entra al cuarto y se sienta frente a él.  
  
Alia (algo consternada): ¿Sigues sin poder dormir?  
  
X: No... (mirándola inquisitivamente) aunque por lo que veo, no soy el único ¬_¬ Se puede saber que me estuviste haciendo.  
  
Alia (bastante nerviosa y sonrojada): Eh... ¿No preferirías hablar sobre tus problemas con el insomnio? ^///^U  
  
X: No te preocupes, son sólo sueños. Nada de eso puede pasar en la realidad.  
  
Alia: ¿Cuántas veces ha dicho eso un personaje de Anime o videojuego, y cuántas veces ha ocurrido alguna catástrofe? ¬_¬  
  
X: ............Sí, supongo que estás en lo cierto. -_-U (suspiro) Sólo desearía... saber que es lo que se supone que debo hacer, eso es todo. Ojalá lo supiera.  
  
Alia toma la mano de X.  
  
Alia: Ella te llamará. No te preocupes.  
  
X: Alia...  
  
X acaricia la mano de Alia al tiempo que la mira con ternura. Ella le responde con una mirada similar. Ambos aproximan sus rostros lentamente, listos para besarse, cuando de repente...  
  
Teisel: Así que allí están.  
  
X y Alia: ¡¡¡Teisel!!! ¬¬#  
  
Autor: ¿Por qué siempre pasa algo como eso? -_-U  
  
Teisel: Démonos prisa, ya estamos retrasados.  
  
Alia: Odio a Zero y a sus estúpidos "elegantes retrasos para hacer entradas que acaparen la atención" ¬¬  
  
X: Muy cierto -_-  
  
Teisel: Efectivamente -_-  
  
Zero (desde el otro extremo de la nave): ¡Escuche eso! ¬¬#  
  
X, Alia y Tiesel: O.o  
  
X: ¿Cómo le hace para escucharnos cada vez que hablamos a sus espaldas? O_o  
  
Alia: No lo sé, tal vez se deba a que desde hace algunos meses ha estado supliendo a Double.  
  
Teisel: Ese idiota de Zero y sus estúpidas políticas para ahorrar dinero en personal.  
  
Zero: ¡También escuché eso! ¬¬##  
  
X, Alia y Teisel: O.o  
  
X: Y ya que hablamos del personal, ¿alguien sabe que le pasó a nuestro anterior operador? No lo vi en Megaman X7.  
  
Teisel: No tengo idea de que le haya sucedido. Cuando yo llegué, el puesto ya estaba disponible.  
  
Alia: Lo más probable es que esté muerto.  
  
X. ¿O quizá lo cambiaron de nave?  
  
Zero (entrando por la puerta): O tal vez fue secuestrado por un grupo de malvadas pirañas mutantes del planeta Omicrón ô_ô... o tal vez se quedó atorado en la fila del supermercado... o tal vez lo secuestraron las malvadas pirañas del planeta Omicrón...  
  
X, Alia y Teisel: ¬_¬  
  
Alia: Zero, ¿has estado aspirando de nuevo del bote de resistol?  
  
Zero: No más de lo usual, Alia -o-  
  
X: Zero, por lo que más quieras: ¡Contrata a alguien que reemplace a Midi! Sinceramente, el papel del chamaquito simpático que hace comentarios tontos no te queda ¬¬  
  
Zero: ¿Bromeas? ¿Sabes cuánto tendría que pagarle? El chamaquito simpático es un personaje que nunca puede faltar, y dado que por su carisma se gana la simpatía de todos, hay que pagarle el doble. ¡Necesitamos ahorrar, hombre! ¿Qué crees que todos los efectos especiales que usamos en tus secuencias de acción son baratos?  
  
X (nervioso): Eh... bueno...  
  
Alia: Ahora que lo pienso, nunca antes había visto un recibo en que la cuenta tuviera tantos ceros o_o  
  
Teisel: Muy cierto o-o  
  
X: Por favor, no hablemos de eso ¬¬  
  
Zero: ¿Lo ves?  
  
Alia: De todas maneras es injusto que por tus políticas de ahorro de dinero, todos tengamos que representar un papel doble en la nave, aparte del que ya teníamos... Bueno, con excepción de X, que sólo interpreta el rol del reelegido.  
  
Teisel (indignado): ¿Y por qué X es el único que sólo tiene que interpretar un rol en esta nave? ò_ó  
  
X: Porque el rol del reelegido es un papel muy complejo que requiere de gran preparación física y mental -o-  
  
Zero: Sobretodo para soportar las madrinas que te ponen en cada escena XD  
  
X: Sí, sobretodo para soportar... ¡Oye! ¬¬  
  
Alia: Eso me recuerda que aún no he completado mi cuota del día...  
  
Alia rápidamente va a ponerse una bata blanca (parecida a la que Gate usaba). Se pavonea galantemente con ella, luego se la quita y se para a un lado de donde estaba.  
  
Alia: ¡Odio esa bata blanca! ¬¬  
  
Rápidamente se la vuelve a poner y le grita al espacio en que estaba antes.  
  
Alia (Imitando a Gate): ¡No insultes a mi bata blanca! (acariciando y mirando amorosamente la bata) No la escuches batita, eres la bata más hermosa del mundo.  
  
X: ¡Santo cielo! ¿Esto es una confabulación de Zero y el autor para hacernos ver como estúpidos o qué? -_-U  
  
Autor: ¿Apenas se dio cuenta? : P  
  
Zero: Bueno, ya discutimos demasiadas idioteces. Démonos prisa, una cosa es un retraso elegante y la otra es parecer que de verdad no teníamos ganas de ir a la reunión.  
  
X: ¿Y en realidad tenemos ganas de ir?  
  
Alia: Odio las reuniones sociales para discutir asuntos urgentes. ¬¬  
  
Zero: ....Démonos prisa, ¿quieren? ¬_¬  
  
Más tarde...  
  
Una importante reunión se está llevando a cabo en una alcantarilla de la mothrix. Una chica de cabello castaño y atuendo de piel de leopardo arroja un sobre con varias fotos a la mesa.  
  
Iris: Estos geotermos confirman la última transmisión del Osiris II. Las máquinas están excavando. Están atravesando la superficie con dirección de Neo Arcadia.  
  
Sus palabras provocan barullo general entre los asistentes, todos lucen muy preocupados. Se respira un clima de tensión en el lugar.  
  
Red: ¡Hijos de put@!  
  
Blast Hornet: Evitarán el parámetro completo de defensa.  
  
Sera: ¿Qué tan rápido se están moviendo?  
  
Iris: Control estima su descenso a 100 metros por hora.  
  
Sera: Maldición.  
  
Mac interrumpe la discusión.  
  
Mac: Disculpen la molestia, pero ¿tiene algún sentido discutir todo esto? Recuerden que puede haber mucha gente que todavía no ha visto el Animatrix, por lo tanto, puede que muchos no tengan ni una p"#c#$ idea de que diablos estamos hablando aquí.  
  
Todos: -_-U  
  
Blast Hornet: ¿Qué tan profundo están ya?  
  
Iris: Casi 2 mil metros.  
  
Red: ¿Y qué hay de los reportes del Osiris II?  
  
Sera: No pueden estar correctos.  
  
Iris: Lo están.  
  
Sera: ¡¿Qué?!  
  
Red: ¡No es posible!  
  
Junna: Pero eso significaría que hay más de 250 mil centinelas allá afuera.  
  
Iris: Es correcto.  
  
Web Spider: No puede ser.  
  
Una confianzuda voz, muy conocida por todos nosotros, interrumpe la reunión.  
  
Zero: ¿Por qué no? Un centinela por cada habitante de Neo Arcadia, eso suena exactamente como la forma de pensar de Omega para mí: Desperdiciar recursos de manera estúpida sólo para apantallar a las masas crédulas que conforman al pueblo, esa es exactamente la forma de pensar de un político mexicano.  
  
Toda la atención se desvía hacia la puerta, donde se aprecia a Zero entrando galantemente, con Alia y X a sus costados (¡Santo cielo! Me preguntó cuanto les habrán pagado los patrocinadores para promocionar ropa tan cara ¬¬U)  
  
Iris (levantando una ceja, levemente irritada): ¿Otra de tus brillantes entradas que acaparan la atención?  
  
Zero: Claro que no, Iris. Disculpen la demora. Como ya deben saber, se ha vuelto difícil encontrar una posición segura para transmitir.  
  
Todos: ¡Ajá! ¬¬  
  
X y Alia: -_-U  
  
King: Bueno, Zero tiene razón en algo, los Nightmare se han apropiado de los mejores lugares.  
  
Jet Stingray: Las líneas principales están repletas de ellos.  
  
Signas: Y si Iris está en lo cierto, en 72 horas habrá un cuarto de millón más.  
  
Red: ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?  
  
Iris: Haremos lo que Colonel nos ordenó: Evacuar el nivel de transmisión y regresar a neo Arcadia.  
  
Zero: ¿Y el Coronel tiene un plan para detener a 250 mil centinelas?  
  
Iris: Una estrategia ya está siendo formulada.  
  
Zero (la mira inquisitivamente): Mmm...  
  
Iris (respondiendo a la mirada): Mmm...  
  
Zero: ....  
  
Iris: ....  
  
Zero: ¬¬....  
  
Iris: ¬¬....  
  
Zero: ¬¬.....  
  
Iris: ¬¬.....  
  
Zero: ¬¬......  
  
Iris: ¬¬U.....  
  
Ambos continúan mirándose inquisitivamente hasta que...  
  
Zero: ¬¬U.....  
  
Iris: ¬¬UUU....  
  
X: ¡Santo cielo! Mi reloj se detuvo. o-o  
  
Alia: ¡Déjame ver! (le hecha una ojeada)  
  
Iris (cediendo ante la presión): ¡OK! ¡OK! ¡Lo admito! ¡Es un pelmazo! ¡No tiene ni la más remota idea de que diablos vamos a hacer ante esta crisis! Es más, seguro en este momento se está escondiendo debajo de su escritorio en espera de que todo se solucione mágicamente o de que la respuesta le caiga del cielo.  
  
Zero: Estoy seguro que lo está ¬¬  
  
Iris (histérica): ¡¡¿Eso era lo que querían saber?!! ¡¡¡YA ESTÁN TODOS SATISFECHOS!!! V_V  
  
Todos se le quedan viendo raro a Iris, Signas y Blast Hornet se alejan discretamente de ella.  
  
Mientras, en el callejón de afuera, un automóvil negro se detiene. Alguien misterioso sale del auto y camina hacia la puerta. La cámara sólo enfoca su sombra.  
  
De vuelta a la reunión...  
  
X: ¡En la mothrix!  
  
Alia: ¿Qué sucede?  
  
X (con una máscara de Spiderman): Mi sentido arácnido está captando algo.  
  
Alia (vestida como Gwen Stacy): ¡Ay! ¡No ma...! ¬¬# (le da un manotazo a X en la nuca)  
  
X: ¡Ouch! OK, iré a investigar. ¡Cielos! Ya nadie aguanta una broma aquí ¬_¬  
  
X se quita la máscara y sale del cuarto, subiendo por las escaleras, mientras Zero continua hablando ante los presentes.  
  
Blast Hornet: ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer, Zero?  
  
Zero: Debemos seguir las ordenes. Sin embargo, debo pedirle a uno de ustedes un favor. Algunos de ustedes comparten mis creencias, otros no (mira hacia Iris, quien se cruza de brazos con indiferencia). Pero aquellos que las comparten, saben que se aproxima el final de esta guerra. La profecía de la que habla el libreto se cumplirá pronto, pero antes de eso, debemos consultar al Oráculo. Si regresamos y nos reabastecemos ahora, podremos regresar en 36 horas, justo antes de que las máquinas hayan alcanzado este nivel.  
  
Iris: ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás pidiendo?  
  
Zero: Estoy pidiendo que una nave se quede aquí en nuestro lugar, sólo en caso de que el Oráculo intente contactarnos.  
  
Red: ¡Mierd@! Estás pidiendo que uno de nosotros desobedezca una orden directa.  
  
Zero: Así es, pero es bien sabido que la razón principal por la que la mayoría estamos aquí es por nuestra tendencia a desobedecer ordenes.  
  
Signas: ¿Y quién no lo haría? ¡Colonel es un imbécil!  
  
Iris: ¡¡¡Signas!!! ¬¬#  
  
Signas (nervioso y encogido al tamaño de un chicharo): Lo siento, capitana o_oU  
  
Iris: Es mi hermano y sólo yo tengo derecho a insultarlo -o-  
  
Jet Stingray: ¿Y qué pasará si regresas a Neo Arcadia y el Coronel te mete en la cárcel?  
  
Zero: El no lo hará (mirada confianzuda) ¿Verdad, Iris?  
  
Iris se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda a Zero.  
  
Iris: No te conozco -o-  
  
Zero: ¡Oh! ¡Santo cielo, Iris! ¡Ya te pedí perdón por lo que pasó con el Oráculo! ¿Qué más quieres?  
  
Iris: No te conozco, Zero -o-, y en mi opinión, todo esto es sólo otra excusa para irte de affair con el Oráculo ¬¬#  
  
(NA: Para quienes se hayan perdido el fanfic anterior y no sepan quien es el Oráculo, ¡¡¡vayan y léanlo!!!)  
  
Zero (arrodillado y con ojos de cachorro): ¡Iris! ¡¡Poorrrr favooorrrrr!! ;_;  
  
Iris: .....Está bien, creo que ya te humillaste lo suficiente ¬_¬  
  
Zero: ¡Muchas gracias, Iris! ToT  
  
Red: M@ldita sea, Zero. ¡Nunca vas a cambiar! ¡Siempre vas a ser un mandilón!  
  
Zero: Mandilón pero con orgullo ^_^  
  
Iris: -_-U  
  
Red: Mierd@. ¿Sabes qué? Lo haré, sólo para ver que es lo que el Coronel te hace. Tienes 36 horas.  
  
Mientras, en el callejón, la misteriosa figura (que de antemano ya todos sabemos quien es ¬¬U) ha llegado a la puerta. La rejilla de la puerta se abre, revelando la mirada de Shield Sheldon.  
  
Figura misteriosa: Estoy buscando a X.  
  
Shield Sheldon: No sé quien es.  
  
Figura misteriosa: Tengo algo para él, verás, él me puso en libertad.  
  
El individuo misterioso le pasa a Sheldon un sobre a través de la rejilla.  
  
Shield Sheldon: Bien, lo que tú digas. Ya vete.  
  
Sheldon cierra la rejilla y se dirige hacia su compañero.  
  
Rainy Turtloid: ¿Quién era ese?  
  
Shield Sheldon: No lo sé, tal vez un vendedor.  
  
X llega.  
  
X: ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién era?  
  
Rainy Turtloid: ¿Cómo supo que venía alguien?  
  
Shield Sheldon: No lo sé, pero le vino a entregar esto.  
  
Le pasa a X el sobre. Nuestro héroe lo abre y vacía el contenido en su mano, se trata de un pequeño audífono, como el que los agentes usan en sus transmisores... o como el de un aparato para la sordera, quien sabe -_-U  
  
Shield Sheldon: Dijo que usted lo puso en libertad.  
  
X no tarda mucho en imaginar de quien se trata (quien haya jugado todos los juegos de la serie tampoco tardaría mucho, es tan obvio -_-U). Una expresión de seriedad, como si algo malo estuviera por suceder, se apodera del rostro del reelegido.  
  
Rainy Turtloid: ¿Está todo bien, señor?  
  
X: La reunión se acabó. Avísenle a todos, que se dirijan a las salidas. Vienen agentes.  
  
Shield Sheldon: ¿Agentes?  
  
Se oye el estruendo de metal siendo vapuleado. La puerta empieza a ser abollada por alguien que la golpea desde afuera.  
  
X: ¡Rápido!  
  
Sheldon y Turtloid no tardan en dirigirse hacia abajo para advertir a todos. Mientras tanto, X se queda en el cuarto, mirando impasible como la puerta es abollada hasta que finalmente no soporta más y la derriban. Tres agentes entran, con Vile al frente de ellos, sin embargo, él ya no es ese simpático fan de Star Wars al que todos conocíamos y... eh... ama.... no.... mmm..... admi... mmm conocíamos ^^U, no señor, ahora él es (redoble de tambores por favor): Vile Mk2, lo que significa que es el doble de malo y... el doble de fan de Star Wars que antes -_-U (a mí no me pregunten, supongo que tuvieron que buscarse a alguien que tomara el lugar de Sigma y eso fue lo mejor que pudieron encontrar).  
  
A pesar de su aspecto temible, X saluda cordialmente a los agentes, como si nada estuviera pasando.  
  
X (comiendo una zanahoria): Ñam, ñam, ñam... ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejos?  
  
Vile Mk2 (que para efectos prácticos, es idéntico a la versión anterior, sólo que ahora su casco es morado oscuro con bordes blancos y habla con una voz parecida a la del emperador Palpatine) no se muestra tan cordial.  
  
Vile: Allí está.  
  
Zain: La anomalía.  
  
Gemmel: ¿Procedemos?  
  
Zain: Sí. Después de todo...  
  
Gemmel: ...aun sigue siendo...  
  
Vile: ...solo un reploid.  
  
Vile arremete contra X y comienza a golpearlo con rápidos puñetazos. X los bloquea todos con una mano, su expresión continua impasible, incluso bosteza. Al cabo de un rato se decide a golpear a Vile, pero este le detiene el golpe.  
  
X: Mmm... Upgrades.  
  
Los demás agentes se unen a la gresca y entre los tres intentan golpear a X, pero este esquiva y detiene sus golpes con facilidad. Con una rápida patada voladora, derriba a Zain y a Vile, que salen volando contra un muro y contra la escalera, respectivamente. Gemmel salta hacia él, pero X se agarra a un tubo y gira con un movimiento rápido para derribarlo de una patada.  
  
Nuevamente Vile y Zain arremeten contra él. X se defiende usando a Vile como potro para salto y derrota a Zain con un puntapié, para después mandar a Vile al suelo con una voltereta.  
  
X: No es el colmo que aún siendo un upgrade, te estén pateando el trasero con facilidad XD  
  
Vile: ¡Cállate! V_V  
  
Vile se levanta y lanza una ráfaga de electricidad con sus manos en contra de X, estrellándolo en la pared.  
  
X: ¡En la mothrix! Eso me pasa por hablador... ¡Ugh!  
  
Vile (vestido como el emperador Palpatine): Chiquillo tonto... (lanza una nueva descarga) ...sólo hasta ahora lo entiendes... (otra descarga más)  
  
X es golpeado por las descargas eléctricas, parece que su oponente en verdad tiene mejoras. En ese momento, X escucha la voz de Zero en su cabeza.  
  
Zero (en la mente de X): Recuerda Neo... eh... quiero decir, X... confía en tus instintos, usa la fuerza...  
  
X: .....¡En la mothrix! ¿Ya vamos a empezar con las referencias a Star Wars? ¬_¬  
  
X se levanta rápidamente para esquivar una tercera descarga de Vile, acto seguido, se impulsa sobre el muro y golpea al agente con una patada voladora, lanzándolo por la puerta hacia el callejón. La pelea continua a puño limpio en el callejón, rápidos golpes se suceden hasta que X pone fuera de combate a Vile con una patada, estrellándolo en un farol. El poste se dobla por causa del impacto, y la lámpara cae al suelo rompiéndose. X mira los pedazos de cristal regados y después voltea hacia el cielo. Su expresión continua seria, como si esto apenas fuera el principio de algo más grave.  
  
X se arrodilla y lleva su puño al piso, las dimensiones se doblan a su alrededor, para después impulsarlo hacia el cielo como si fueran una banda elástica... ¡Hey! ¡Esperen un momento! Que yo recuerde, X no podía volar.  
  
X: Conque no, ¿eh? ; )  
  
Mientras asciende rápidamente, X se abre la gabardina, revelando que debajo trae puesta la armadura Falcon.  
  
X: Problema corregido, ahora... ¡Al infinito y más allá!  
  
Los propulsores de la armadura se encienden de manera brusca, X sale disparado como misil hacia el cielo.  
  
X: ¡¡¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa!!! .O.  
  
Al poco tiempo, una figura encapuchada emerge de entre las sombras, parece haber observado todo lo sucedido.  
  
Figura misteriosa: Mi plan está funcionando, ahora, a la fase dos... ¡¿Pero que demo...?!  
  
Alguien sale por detrás de la figura misteriosa y le arranca la capucha.  
  
Autor: ¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eras tú! `_´  
  
Sigma: ¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme eso!  
  
Autor (realmente furioso): ¡Para nada! ¡Esto ya es el colmo! ¿Por qué siempre haces el acto ese de la figura misteriosa si ya todos sabemos de antemano que eres tú? ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo si fuera a haber otro villano en la serie? `_´  
  
Sigma: Eh... bueno, tienes que reconocer que le da un poco de suspenso a la trama ^^U  
  
Autor (indignado): ¡Suspenso! ¡¿Suspenso?! V_V ¡Yo te diré que es suspenso! ¡Que metieran a un enemigo decente en la siguiente secuela, no al imbécil de siempre!  
  
Sigma: ¡Oye! ¬¬  
  
Autor: ¿Qué acaso los argumentistas de Capcom creen que los jugadores somos estúpidos o qué? ¡No me parece justo! ¡Téngannos un poco de respeto, por favor! ¡Ya chole con esas incomprensibles e incoherentes tramas que han manejado en los últimos juegos! No somos unos idiotas, exigimos argumentos inteligentes ¡por el amor de Dios! `_´ Los jugadores deberíamos unirnos y poner en su lugar a los hombres al mando de las altas compañías para que nos den lo que queremos: Juegos e historias de calidad, no siempre pan con lo mismo. ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Es hora de armar la revolución! V_V  
  
Súbitamente aparece un podio con micrófono incluido y una bandera parecida a la de la URSS al fondo (sólo que en lugar de la hoz y el mazo, trae estampados el sable de Zero y el Mega Buster de X)  
  
Sigma: O_o  
  
Autor (hablando al micrófono): ¡Hermanos jugadores! ¡Es hora de exigir respeto a nuestros derechos! ¡Es hora de fajarnos los pantalones y exigir se nos haga justicia! ¡Es hora de dar su merecido a esa máquina de opresión y sufrimiento llamada capitalismo! ¡Es hora de unirnos todos en la lucha contra la injusticia y la tiranía! Lo cual me recuerda las sabias palabras que un hombre dijo alguna vez:...  
  
Sigma se aleja discretamente del lugar, dejando al autor gritando incoherencias y repitiendo frases extraídas del manifiesto comunista, cuidadosamente modificadas para hacer referencia a los videojuegos, claro está.  
  
Sigma: ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? Ya debería conseguirse una vida, por el amor del cielo.  
  
Poco después, vemos un par de zapatos aproximándose a los de Sigma. Resulta que le pertenecen... ¡¿a otro Sigma?! O.o  
  
Sigma #1: Sucedió como esperábamos.  
  
Sigma #2: Sí.  
  
Sigma #1: Está sucediendo lo mismo que antes.  
  
Sigma #2 (sonriendo malicioso): Bueno, no exactamente.  
  
Sigma #1 y #2: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.... JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA... ¡JA!, ¡JA!, ¡JA!, ¡JA!, ¡JA!...  
  
Los dos agentes Sigma empiezan a reír como histéricos.  
  
10 minutos después...  
  
Sigma #1 y #2: ¡JA!, ¡JA!, ¡JA!, ¡JA!, ¡JA!...  
  
Sigma #1: Ja, ja, ja, ja... Oye... ¿de qué nos estamos riendo?  
  
Sigma #2: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.... No tengo ni la más remota idea... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...  
  
Bueno... eso fue... bastante extraño O_o  
  
Cambio de escena...  
  
Vemos a Zero y a Alia en el auto. Alia está manejando, Zero está revisando su teléfono celular.  
  
Zero: Alia, préstame tu teléfono, al mío se le descargó la batería.  
  
Alia (imitando a Gate): ¡Para nada! ¡Siempre te acabas el crédito con llamadas a sitios de lo más estúpidos!  
  
Zero: Alia ¬_¬  
  
Alia: ¡Hey! Si me vas a obligar a representar el rol del psicópata obsesionado con su bata, por lo menos déjame disfrutarlo : P  
  
Zero: ¡Alia! ¬_¬#  
  
Alia (fastidiada): OK, OK... ¡Gate, dale el estúpido celular! ¬_¬ (le pasa a Zero el celular) Aquí tienes el estúpido celular, ¡ahora déjame en paz y no me molestes!  
  
Zero (levemente extrañado): Gracias... supongo.  
  
Zero usa el celular para contactar a Teisel.  
  
Teisel (del otro lado de la línea): Operador.  
  
Zero: ¿Qué sucedió Teisel?  
  
El susodicho está en la consola del Gesselchaft descifrando el código.  
  
Teisel: No lo entiendo, señor. Los agentes salieron de la nada y después el código se puso extraño, "misteriosamente" extraño debo decir ¬¬U, es una criptografía que nunca había visto.  
  
Alia: ¿X está a salvo?  
  
Teisel: ¿A salvo? ¡Cielos! Debiste verlo, estuvo increíble.  
  
Zero: ¿Dónde está ahora?  
  
Teisel: Haciendo de Robocop.  
  
Zero: Querrás decir de Superman.  
  
Teisel: No, de Robocop. ¿Qué no era Robocop el que volaba usando un Jetpack?  
  
Zero: Creo que ese más bien era Rocketer.  
  
Alia: Odio las películas de los 80's ¬¬#  
  
Cambio de escena...  
  
Vista panorámica del cielo nocturno, con la luna llena al fondo. Vemos como algo vuela atravesando las nubes a gran velocidad. A lo lejos se escucha un extraño pero familiar sonido...  
  
X: ¡¡¡¡WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
X vuela sin control a gran velocidad, hasta que de repente cambia de trayectoria y vuela en picada en dirección de un edificio.  
  
X: ¡¡¡En la mothrix!!! ¡¿Cómo se detiene esta cosa?! O_O  
  
Las nubes forman un remolino tras de él a causa de su velocidad.  
  
¡CRASH!  
  
Finalmente acaba estrellándose en el edificio, el cual por cierto, resulta extrañamente familiar.  
  
Poco después, la cámara nos muestra el interior, donde apreciamos la estela de destrucción dejada por el choque. X está enterrado de cabeza en un muro.  
  
X: ¡Pero juro que es la última vez que uso esa cosa! @_@  
  
Tras salir del muro, X examina el lugar en el que acaba de aterrizar, se trata del apartamento del Oráculo. No obstante, el lugar parece deshabitado desde hace mucho.  
  
X: ¿Dónde estarás?  
  
Continuará... 


	2. Retorno a la ciudad de la esperanza

Parte 2: Retorno a la ciudad de la esperanza (y no estoy hablando del DF ¬¬)  
  
El Gesselchaft se abre paso a través de los túneles subterráneos rumbo a la última ciudad reploid.  
  
Teisel: Este es el Gesselchaft aproximándose, solicito permiso por la puerta tres.  
  
Un grupo de reploids conectados a la estructura constituyen el "Control". Podemos ver a sus miembros trabajando en terminales de computadora virtuales.  
  
Operadora 1: Gesselchaft, este es control de Neo Arcadia. Mantengan velocidad y aguarden.  
  
Teisel: Enterado, control.  
  
Operadora 1: Este es control de Neo Arcadia, bajen las armas en la puerta tres, tenemos al Gesselchaft aproximándose. Vamos a abrirla.  
  
El Gesselchaft atraviesa el túnel lentamente, aproximándose a las gigantescas puertas de metal de Neo Arcadia. Mientras avanza, las ametralladoras que resguardan la entrada son desactivadas una por una. Podemos ver a Teisel en la consola principal de la nave.  
  
Operadora 1 (a través del transmisor de Teisel): Gesselchaft, tienen permiso por la puerta tres, rada siete.  
  
Teisel: Entendido, control.  
  
Las gigantescas puertas empiezan a abrirse lentamente.  
  
Operadora 1: Puertas abiertas, camas tendidas. Bienvenidos a casa.  
  
Sin embargo, antes de que las puertas terminen de abrirse completamente, se oye un rechinido como el de una máquina mal engrasada, seguido del sonido de una banda rompiéndose, un resorte doblándose y algo parecido a un motor desbielándose. Las puertas dejan de abrirse a medio camino y el Gesselchaft queda atorado entre ellas.  
  
Teisel: ¡No puede ser! ¡No de nuevo! ¬¬  
  
Operadora 1: ¡Chale! Ya se volvió a romper la chimistreta.  
  
Operadora 2: ¡Traigan otra chafaldrana!  
  
Todos los miembros de control: ¡Chale!  
  
Teisel: Hogar, dulce hogar... -_-U  
  
Tiempo después...  
  
La nave finalmente logra salir del atasco en las puertas y llega a un complejo gigantesco que asemeja un muelle de carga. En la sala donde están conectados los miembros del control, un operador es informado de la entrada del Gesselchaft.  
  
Techno: Enterado. Control de Neo Arcadia, cierren la puerta tres... y asegúrense de que esta vez funcione la chimistreta ¬¬U  
  
Operadora 1: ¡Chale!  
  
Un guardia está durmiendo cerca de la maquinaria que mueve las puertas cuando una luz roja se enciende.  
  
Crescent Grizzly: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? (mira la luz roja) ¡Ah! Ya veo.  
  
Grizzly toma un látigo y se aproxima a un individuo muy particular, el cual duerme en el suelo, esta vestido con andrajos y tiene una bola de metal encadenada a la pierna.  
  
Crescent Grizzly: ¡Óyeme, flojo! ¡A trabajar! (da un latigazo)  
  
Bill Gates: ¿Eh? ¿Qué?  
  
Grizzly da un segundo latigazo.  
  
Crescent Grizzly: ¡Muévete! ¡No tenemos todo el día!  
  
Bill Gates (con voz macabra y los ojos inyectados de sangre): ¡No puedes hablarme así! ¿Sabes quien soy yo?  
  
Crescent Grizzly (sin inmutarse siquiera): Sí, eres el idiota al que X sacó de la mothrix la semana pasada. ¡Ahora ponte a trabajar! ¡Esa chimistreta no funciona sola! (da otro latigazo)  
  
Bill Gates (asustado): Sí, señor, como usted diga = S  
  
Grizzly da una serie de latigazos al suelo, amedrentando a quien alguna vez fuera el ser más temido sobre la Tierra. A este no le queda de otra más que acatar la orden.  
  
Bill Gates (murmurando): Pero juro que algún día me vengaré de ese sinvergüenza azul... ¬¬#  
  
Crescent Grizzly: ¡Oye! ¡No estás en un club campestre! ¡Ponte a trabajar!  
  
Bill Gates (MUY asustado): ¡Sí, señor! ¡Claro que sí! = S  
  
El guardia sigue dando de latigazos mientras Bill mueve una manivela gigantesca, la cual acciona una serie de engranes que impulsan la pesada maquinaria que cierra las puertas. Otro guardia a bordo de una Ride Armor se encarga de vigilar en caso de haber peligro. Una vez cerradas las puertas, el guardia baja sus armas y se prepara a retirarse.  
  
Mientras tanto, el Gesselchaft se aproxima a la bahía de carga asignada, buscando un lugar para aterrizar.  
  
Teisel: Allí, ese es perfecto.  
  
No obstante, justo cuando Teisel se disponía a ocupar el lugar, una nave llega a toda velocidad en un intento por ganarle el espacio. El resultado: las naves chocan produciendo un enorme alboroto. Teisel y el piloto de la otra nave se ponen a discutir.  
  
Teisel: ¡Conductor dominguero! ¬¬#  
  
Tornado Tonion: ¡Vete a chin$@& a tu m@#&€! (le mienta la ya saben que... ¬¬)  
  
Teisel: ¡Si no sabes conducir para que sales! ¡Pi#©"€ cafre! (le hace la seña con el dedo medio)  
  
Zero, X y Alia llegan a la cubierta del Gesselchaft para ver a Teisel discutiendo con Tonion por la radio.  
  
X: ¿Déjenme adivinar? Ya llegamos ¬_¬  
  
Alia: Odio esta ciudad ¬¬#  
  
Zero: ¿Hogar, dulce hogar?  
  
Mientras, en la sala de control, la operadora informa a Techno del aterrizaje del Gesselchaft.  
  
Operadora 1 (por el transmisor): El Gesselchaft ha aterrizado. Rada siete.  
  
Techno: Sí, ya me había dado cuenta de eso ¬¬U  
  
Techno puede escuchar por la radio todas las leperadas que Teisel y Tonion se andan gritando.  
  
Teisel (por el transmisor): ¡Vete a la ch\"#@%@!  
  
Tonion (también por el transmisor): ¡Ch\$%@s a tu m@"%€! ¡Pe#"€&0!  
  
Techno: ¿Por qué siempre ocurre esto cada vez que esos cuatro llegan? ¬_¬U  
  
Todos los miembros de control: ¡Chale! -_-U  
  
Una vez solucionado todo el problema con el estacionamiento, la tripulación del Gesselchaft se prepara a descender. Apenas abren las puertas de la nave, son recibidos por un comité de bienvenida muy particular.  
  
Alia: Odio los comités de bienvenida ¬¬  
  
X: Alia, no es el momento.  
  
Zero se aproxima al líder del grupo.  
  
Zero: Capitán Inafune.  
  
Keiji Inafune: Capitán Zero.  
  
Zero: ¿Está aquí para escoltarme a la cárcel, capitán?  
  
Alia (arrodillada y en posición suplicante): ¡Por favor! ¡Dígannos que sí! ;_;  
  
X y Teisel (imitando a Alia): ¡¡¡Por favor!!! ;_;  
  
Zero: ¬¬#  
  
Inafune (confundido): Yo sólo estoy aquí para mantener la paz O_o  
  
Storm Eagle se aproxima con actitud agresiva hacia Zero.  
  
Storm Eagle: El Coronel demanda...  
  
Inafune: Ejem... ¬_¬  
  
Storm Eagle (con cara de fastidio): ...Requiere su presencia inmediata, señor ¬¬  
  
Zero: Teisel.  
  
Teisel: ¿Señor?  
  
Zero: Quiero la nave lista para salir tan pronto como sea posible.  
  
Teisel: ¿Tienes pensado darte a la fuga? XD  
  
Zero: Teisel ¬¬###  
  
Teisel (con cara de fastidio): Quiero decir... Entendido, señor ¬_¬  
  
Zero se va con la comitiva dirigida por Inafune. X y Alia los observan partir.  
  
X: ¿Qué se traen ellos dos?  
  
Alia: ¿Zero y Colonel?  
  
X: Sí.  
  
Alia: Es por Iris.  
  
X (extrañado): ¿La capitana Iris?  
  
Alia: Iris es la hermana de Colonel y solía ser la novia de Zero.  
  
X: ¿Solía? ¿Qué sucedió?  
  
Alia: Nada fuera de lo normal: Iris descubrió que Zero le estaba siendo infiel con el Oráculo –o-  
  
X: ¿Por qué eso no me sorprende viniendo de Zero? ¬¬U  
  
Alia: Después de que Zero fue a ver al Oráculo, todo cambió.  
  
X: Sí, ella tiene ese efecto. Por su culpa, Sigma casi me mata en ese hotel abandonado -_-  
  
Alia: Técnicamente hablando, sí te mató.  
  
X: No me lo recuerdes ¬¬U  
  
La conversación es interrumpida por una voz muy particular.  
  
Axl (a lo lejos): ¡X!  
  
Se observa a un muchachito pelirrojo corriendo a través de las pasarelas. La tripulación del Gesselchaft pone cara de fastidio.  
  
Teisel: Aquí vamos de nuevo -_-  
  
X: ¡Oh, no!  
  
Alia: ¿Cómo es que siempre sabe?  
  
X (irritado): No tiene nada mejor que hacer ¬¬  
  
Alia (sonriendo levemente): Sabes lo que dicen de las vidas que salvas.  
  
X: ¡Yo no lo salvé!  
  
Alia: Técnicamente si lo hiciste. Recuerda que fuiste tú quien lo empujó de la azotea de ese edificio.  
  
X: Sí, pero mi intención era que se matara al empalarse contra esa reja, no pensé que la autosugestión lo sacaría de la mothrix ¬¬  
  
El muchachito corre a gran velocidad en dirección del Gesselchaft.  
  
X (recogiendo su maleta): Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que nos alcance.  
  
Alia (imitándolo): Muy cierto.  
  
Teisel: ¡Oigan! ¡Espérenme! Yo soy quien tiene que cargar con la mayor parte del equipaje.  
  
Los tres se retiran rápidamente del lugar, con Teisel algo rezagado pues tiene que cargar con varias maletas. Cuando Axl llega a la bahía donde esta el Gesselchaft, no encuentra a nadie.  
  
Axl: ¿Y ahora?¿A dónde fueron? O_o  
  
X, Alia y Teisel se escabullen por detrás de unas cajas. Tratan de abrirse paso entre las bahías de carga, pero no es tarea fácil considerando el gran ajetreo que hay en el lugar. La voz de Axl empieza a escucharse de nuevo.  
  
Axl: ¡X! ¡X! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡X!  
  
X: ¡En la mothrix! Aún nos sigue.  
  
Alia: Démonos prisa.  
  
X y compañía aprietan el paso. Casi chocan en varias ocasiones con los diferentes transeúntes. Para colmo de males, la voz de Axl se escucha cada vez más cerca.  
  
Axl: ¡X!  
  
X, Alia y Teisel tratan de despistar a su perseguidor cambiando de rada, entrando y saliendo de otra naves, dando vueltas en círculo, entre otras cosas. De repente, la voz de Axl ya no parece provenir de algún lugar en específico, más bien parece inundar todo la bahía de carga, es imposible localizar la fuente exacta.  
  
Alia (nerviosa): ¿Dónde está?  
  
X: ¡Manténganse alerta! Está muy cerca de nosotros.  
  
Teisel (asustado): ¡Cielos!  
  
Axl (al fondo): ¡¡¡X!!!  
  
La tripulación del Gesselchaft da vuelta en el lugar equivocado y acaban en un callejón sin salida. La voz de Axl se aproxima.  
  
Axl: ¡¡Xxxx!! ¡¿Dónde estaaás?!  
  
X: ¡Maldición!  
  
Alia: ¿Dónde se encuentra? No puedo precisar su ubicación  
  
X: ¡Rayos! Está jugando con nosotros.  
  
Teisel ya no aguanta más y pierde el control.  
  
Teisel (en calzoncillos y gritando por la ventana): ¡Muy bien! ¡Ven por mí, hijo de Sam! ¡No te tengo miedo! (arroja una botella por la ventana)  
  
X y Alia se le quedan viendo raro.  
  
Teisel: ¡Ups! Lo siento, película equivocada. ¬_¬  
  
X (en voz baja): Guarden silencio, está cerca.  
  
Axl: ¡¡X!!  
  
Momento de tensión. La tripulación entera guarda silencio. Al fondo se escucha el tema de "Tiburón".  
  
X: Está muy cerca, puedo sentirlo.  
  
Alia: ¿Estás seguro?  
  
X: ...Ya está aquí.  
  
Alia: ¿Dónde? No lo veo.  
  
Teisel: Estamos fritos = S  
  
X: A mí, señal, todos corran hacia el callejón. Háganlo en silencio, muy discretamente.  
  
Todos están expectantes a la señal.  
  
X: A la una... a las dos... ¡ya!  
  
X, Alia Y Teisel: .....¡¡¡Quiero a mi mamá!!! .O.  
  
Los tres salen corriendo como histéricos hacia la entrada del callejón, pero al pasar cerca de una caja...  
  
Axl (saliendo bruscamente de la caja): ¡¡¡Sorpresa!!! ^O^  
  
X, Alia y Teisel: ¡¡¡¡AAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Axl: Por fin los encontré, chicos. ¿Dónde andaban? ^_^  
  
Alia (respirando agitadamente): ¡Axl!... No nos asustes de esa manera...  
  
Axl se aproxima a X, bastante entusiasmado.  
  
Axl: ¡Hola, X! ¿Cómo estás? ^_^  
  
X (irritado): Hola, Axl ¬_¬  
  
Axl: Alia, Teisel. ^_^  
  
Alia y Teisel: Hola ¬¬  
  
Axl (emocionado): ¡Cielos! Es genial tenerlos de vuelta.  
  
X (serio): Gracias, es bueno estar aquí.  
  
Axl mira el equipaje de X.  
  
Axl: ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, X?  
  
X: No, no te molestes ¬¬  
  
Axl: ¿Alia?  
  
Alia: Estoy bien.  
  
Teisel le pasa a Axl parte de su equipaje.  
  
Teisel: Puedes cargar esto, chico.  
  
Axl: ¡Óyeme, idiota! ¡¿Qué crees que soy?! ¿Tu maletero? ¬_¬#  
  
X: Axl, por favor, ayuda a Teisel con su equipaje.  
  
Axl: Por supuesto, X. *_*  
  
Teisel: ¿Cómo sí estás dispuesto a hacer lo que X te pide? ¬¬#  
  
Axl: Es diferente, X es... (suspiro largo de ensoñación) ...el hombre *_*  
  
X: = S  
  
Alia: ¬¬###  
  
Los tres caminan por la rada en dirección del elevador. Axl se aproxima a X.  
  
Axl: ¡Hey! ¿Saben qué? El próximo año tendré la suficiente edad para unirme a la tripulación de una nave. He estado pensando mucho sobre eso y he tomado una decisión.  
  
X: ¿En serio? No me digas ¬_¬  
  
Axl: Quiero unirme al Gesselchaft ^_^  
  
X: Me lo temía ¬¬  
  
Axl: Sé que Zero no ha reemplazado a los otros miembros de la tripulación, excepto por ti, Teisel. Estoy seguro que debe tener sus razones para ello.  
  
Alia: Sí, que es un maldito tacaño ¬_¬  
  
Zero (desde algún lugar de Neo Arcadia): ¡¡Escuché eso!! ¬¬###  
  
X, Alia, Teisel: O.o  
  
Axl (sorprendido): Bueno ...eso no es lo importante... El punto es que entre más lo pienso, más creo que es así como está escrito. Es el destino. Tú eres la razón por la que yo estoy aquí, X.  
  
X: Ya te lo dije, chico, yo no te encontré, fuiste tú quien lo hizo... (pensando) ...para mí desgracia ¬¬  
  
Axl: Lo sé, pero tú me sacaste, me salvaste.  
  
X (murmurando): Te aseguro que ese accidente no volverá a repetirse... (mirada asesina hacia Axl)  
  
Axl: ¿Cómo dices?  
  
X: Eh... Quiero decir... Tú te salvaste a ti mismo  
  
Mientras X y Axl conversan, Alia y Teisel los siguen desde atrás.  
  
Alia (pensando): Grrr... ¬¬# Pero juro que si ese chamaquito baboso se atreve a ponerle un dedo encima a "mí" X, yo misma le arrancaré los testículos...  
  
Teisel: Oye, Alia ¿No crees que deberías hacer algo con ese mal hábito de pensar en voz alta?  
  
Alia: ....Odio este estúpido chiste ¬¬###  
  
Mientras, en la oficina del Coronel...  
  
Colonel está escondido debajo de su escritorio, chupándose el dedo, cuando tocan a la puerta.  
  
Colonel: Eh... Un momento, por favor.  
  
Rápidamente corre a una gaveta cerca de allí y arroja varios papeles sobre la mesa. Después se pone a escribir sobre ellos sin saber realmente que son, sólo para dar la impresión de estar ocupado.  
  
Colonel: Puede pasar.  
  
Zero ingresa al cuarto.  
  
Zero (con tono sarcástico): ¡Vaya! Es bueno verlo trabajando y no escondido debajo de la mesa, señor.  
  
Colonel: Zero ¬_¬#  
  
Zero: Coronel.  
  
Colonel deja de "trabajar" y voltea hacia Zero, fingiendo tener aire de mando.  
  
Colonel: Hablé con los otros capitanes y quiero ofrecerte la oportunidad de que expliques tus acciones.  
  
Zero (impasible): No sabía que mis acciones requirieran de una explicación.  
  
Colonel: ¡Se te dio la orden de regresar a Neo Arcadia!  
  
Zero: Y lo hice.  
  
Colonel (enfadado): ¡Dejaste una nave atrás!  
  
Zero: Nos hubiéramos quedado, pero necesitábamos reabastecernos.  
  
Colonel: ¿Así que admites contravenir directamente a tu deber?  
  
Zero: Colonel, necesitamos de alguien dentro de la mothrix que nos avise en caso de que el Oráculo intente contactarnos.  
  
Colonel (exasperado): ¡No quiero oír esa basura! ¡No necesito saber de Oráculos, o profecías, o Mesías! ¡Yo sólo estoy tratando de mantener esta ciudad a salvo del ataque de esas máquinas!  
  
Zero (en voz baja): Pues esconderse debajo de su escritorio y fingir que trabaja no me parece una buena solución... ¬¬  
  
Colonel (sin haber escuchado): ...Y para eso necesito soldados obedientes, que me respeten y que respeten mis ordenes.  
  
Zero (todavía en voz baja): Sigue buscando, te aseguro que en alguna parte de la ciudad debe haber alguien lo suficientemente imbécil... ¬_¬  
  
Colonel: ¡¿Cómo dijiste?! ¬¬#  
  
Zero (ligeramente nervioso): Eh... Con el debido respeto, señor, sólo hay una forma de salvar nuestra ciudad  
  
Colonel: De nuevo hablas de X, ¿no? ¬_¬  
  
Zero: Eh...En realidad yo pensaba enviar un mensaje a Obi-wan Kenobi, pero sí, X también podría lograrlo ^^U  
  
Colonel: ¡Santo cielo, Zero! No todos comparten tus creencias.  
  
Zero: ¿Es culpa mía ser el único lo suficientemente responsable como para molestarse en leer el libreto por adelantado? ¬_¬  
  
Colonel: ...No... supongo que no... -_-U  
  
En otra parte de la ciudad, X y compañía acaban de salir de un elevador. Axl sigue conversando con X.  
  
Axl: Va a haber una reunión esta noche. Todos están hablando de ello, muchos están asustados. Nadie puede recordar la última vez que se reunieron tantas naves. Algo está pasando, algo grande, ¿cierto?  
  
Teisel: ¡Hey! No se nos permite decir nada, así que deja de preguntar.  
  
Alia: Bueno, sí podríamos decírselo, pero después tendríamos que matarlo.  
  
X (súbitamente emocionado): ¡Axl! ¿Por qué no sigues preguntando? Me encantaría responder a todas tus preguntas ^^  
  
Axl (pensando que es una broma): ¡Ja! ¡Qué simpático eres, X! ^O^  
  
X: Sí... (apretando los dientes) ...que gracioso soy ¬¬#  
  
Continúan hasta llegar a una pasarela, desde donde se observa la zona residencial de la ciudad. Teisel se detiene un momento a contemplar la vista.  
  
Teisel: ¡Cielos! ¡Es bueno estar en casa! ^^  
  
Al fondo se ve a un par de vecinos discutiendo entre ellos y gritándose improperios. Cerca de allí hay un par de tipos tirados a mitad del camino aspirando solventes, mientras del otro lado hay gente que está teniendo relaciones sexuales en público. Por su parte, un tipo de gabardina intenta venderle drogas a unos niños, mientras una anciana busca alimento para su familia de entre la basura...  
  
Teisel: Supongo... -_-U  
  
De vuelta con Zero y Colonel...  
  
Colonel: Voy a recomendar al consejo que te remuevan de tu puesto.  
  
Zero: Esa es, por supuesto, su prerrogativa, Coronel.  
  
Colonel (levantándose de su asiento, furioso): ¡Si por mi fuera, no volverías a poner un pie en una nave por el resto de tu vida! v_v  
  
Zero (con actitud despreocupada): En ese caso, agradezco que no dependa de usted... en realidad, agradezco que ninguna decisión en la ciudad dependa de usted ¬_¬  
  
Colonel: Eres un... _  
  
Colonel ya está preparado para estrangular a Zero cuando un reploid vestido en una túnica ceremonial entra a la oficina.  
  
Andrew: Coronel, necesito que... (se detiene al observar que Zero está en la oficina) ¡Oh! Pero si es el capitán Zero O_O  
  
Colonel: Concejal Andrew.  
  
Zero: Concejal.  
  
Colonel se dirige al concejal.  
  
Colonel: Concejal, yo iba a proponer...  
  
Andrew lo pasa de largo y se dirige hacia Zero.  
  
Colonel: Eh.... O_o  
  
Andrew (estrechando entusiasmado la mano de Zero): Capitán, que gusto tenerlo de vuelta. *_*  
  
Zero: Gracias señor, es un placer estar aquí. ^^  
  
Colonel (sintiéndose ignorado) Eh... Señor... o_o  
  
Andrew: ¿Cómo le ha ido? ¿Qué tal se encuentra su familia? ¿Y su novia? ¿Recibieron la canasta de obsequios que les envié?  
  
Zero: ¡Oh! Por supuesto que sí, fue un gran detalle de su parte, concejal.  
  
Colonel: Ejem... ¡señor! ¬_¬  
  
Andrew: Ya sabe que estoy a sus ordenes para lo que quiera, capitán, si necesita un favor no dude en pedírmelo  
  
Zero: Muchísimas gracias, concejal, precisamente ahorita estoy un poco corto de efectivo.  
  
Andrew: No dude en pedirlo ^_^  
  
Colonel (haciendo señas detrás de ellos): ¡Señor! O_O  
  
Andrew: Haber que día podemos ir a tomarnos un trago, por supuesto, yo invito ^^  
  
Zero: Me encantaría, concejal ^^  
  
Colonel (con un megáfono): ¡¡SEEÑOOR!!  
  
Andrew: Y por supuesto, si quiere, podemos ir luego al fútbol.  
  
Zero: Eso sería todo un placer.  
  
Colonel: Señor... ;_;  
  
Andrew finalmente se digna a voltear.  
  
Andrew: ...¡Ah! Es usted, Coronel ¬_¬ ¿Qué desea?  
  
Colonel: Eh... Iba a discutir con usted sobre la reunión de esta noche.  
  
Andrew: ¡Ah! Es cierto. El Concejo me pidió dar un discurso esta noche en el templo. La presencia de la flota y la cantidad de rumores que ha generado deben ser respondidos. A la gente debe decirse lo que está pasando.  
  
Colonel: Por supuesto concejal, pero considerando los detalles específicos, recomiendo cierta discreción. No queremos desatar el pánico.  
  
Andrew (con cara de "eso es lo más obvio"): Cierto, pánico no es lo que nadie quiere. ¬¬ (voltea hacia Zero) ¿Qué opina usted capitán? ¿Cuál es su recomendación? Imagino que usted "sí" tiene algo útil que decir. ^^  
  
Zero responde después de darle a Colonel una mirada de "a mí me quieren más."  
  
Zero: Debe decirles la verdad, nadie entrará en pánico porque no hay nada que temer. Ese ejército nunca llegará a las puertas Neo Arcadia.  
  
Andrew: ¿Qué lo hace estar tan seguro?  
  
Zero: Considere lo que hemos visto, concejal. En los pasados seis meses hemos liberado más mentes que en los últimos seis años, y eso que ni siquiera hemos usado el Game Shark. El juego simplemente está perdiendo dificultad, este ataque es sólo un acto de desesperación, una muestra de que ya llegamos a las últimas escenas. De acuerdo a lo que leí en el libreto, muy pronto la profecía estará completa y la guerra terminará.  
  
Andrew: Espero que esté en lo cierto, capitán.  
  
Zero: No creo que sea cuestión de esperar, es simplemente cuestión de tiempo.  
  
De vuelta con X y Cía...  
  
El elevador se detiene y Teisel sale arrastrando a Axl del mismo.  
  
Teisel: Nuestra parada. Los veré pronto, espero no demasiado pronto. Vamos chico, estos dos tienen cosas que hacer.  
  
Axl: ¡Hey! Pero yo quiero ver como X y Alia hacen el amor  
  
Teisel: ¡¡Nada de eso!! ¡Vienes conmigo ahora! ¬¬  
  
Axl (forcejeando): ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡HEY!  
  
Finalmente Teisel consigue sacar a Axl y la puerta del elevador se cierra, quedando X y Alia solos.  
  
X: Por fin se fueron, un minuto más y estrangulo a Axl ¬¬  
  
Alia: Tienes que reconocer que si se uniera a la tripulación, por fin tendríamos a alguien que tomara el lugar de Midi y ya no tendríamos que soportar las ocurrencias de Zero.  
  
X: ¿Estás segura de lo que estás proponiendo? ¬_¬  
  
X y Alia se proponen a reflexionar sobre ello... inmediatamente descartan la idea  
  
X y Alia: (negando con la cabeza) No, absolutamente no -_-U  
  
El elevador se pone en marcha de nuevo.  
  
X: Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora?  
  
Alia (sonriendo maliciosa): Tú que crees ¬_~  
  
X: ...¡Mamá mía! ^^  
  
Los dos tiran su equipaje al suelo y empiezan a besarse apasionadamente, recargándose contra la pared del elevador.  
  
X (respirando entrecortadamente): ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?  
  
Alia: Si crees que este ascensor va muy despacio.  
  
X: ¿Cuánto crees que Teisel tarde en preparar el Gesselchaft?  
  
Alia: Conociéndolo, va a postergarlo todo hasta que se cumplan las 36 horas.  
  
X: Algunas personas pasan su vida entera sin escuchar noticias tan buenas.  
  
Los dos continúan besándose, sobra decir que el ambiente en el elevador empieza a "calentarse"...  
  
El elevador finalmente llega al piso donde viven, una gran multitud se encuentra a su alrededor, esperando la llegada de su salvador.  
  
Auto: Muy bien, aquí vienen. Preparen sus ofrendas, y ustedes, los de la sábana, asegúrense de hondearla muy alto tan pronto llegue.  
  
La sábana a la que Auto se refiere trae un dibujo de X con la armadura de Command Missions hondeando la bandera de Neo Arcadia, en la parte baja trae escrita la leyenda "Muérete de envidia, Jesucristo" en letras grandes.  
  
Las puertas del ascensor se abren, la multitud entera se pone en pie, imaginando la aparición triunfal del reelegido... sobra decir que no esperaban que llegaría de esa manera.  
  
Multitud: ¿Eh?... O///O  
  
Alia: ¡Oh!... ¡ahh!... ¡ah!..  
  
X: ¡Ah!.... A-alia...  
  
Alia: ...¡X!  
  
X: ...Alia...  
  
Auto: ¡Cielos! O_O  
  
Una mujer le tapa los ojos a su niño mientras todos los demás siguen idiotizados por la escena.  
  
Alia: X... (se percata de que todos los están viendo) ...¡¡¡X!!! O///O  
  
X: Mmm... (voltea hacia la puerta del elevador) ¡En la mothrix! O_O  
  
X rápidamente cierra la puerta ante la impactada mirada de los presentes. Se oye gran ajetreo adentro del elevador hasta que las puertas se abren nuevamente. X y Alia salen, ya vestidos de manera presentable, los dos están muy sonrojados.  
  
X: Eh... Hola a todos, je ^///^U  
  
Alia: Hola... ¬///¬U  
  
La multitud rodea a X. Una anciana se le aproxima con una ofrenda que consiste en una canasta de frutas.  
  
Anciana: Por favor, X, tengo a mi hijo Ben a bordo del Macross. Por favor, protéjalo.  
  
Mujer: Y yo tengo una hija en el Kid Icarus  
  
X (compasivo): Haré lo que pueda.  
  
Alia (ligeramente molesta): X, es hora de irnos.  
  
X: Espera. Me necesitan.  
  
Alia: ¡Yo te necesito!  
  
X: Lo sé, descuida, aún queda tiempo ^^U  
  
Alia: Después no te quejes cuando diga que me duele la cabeza ¬_¬  
  
X: Alia, a ti nunca te duele la cabeza. ¬¬ Es más, tú eres la que siempre se queja cuando yo me siento indispuesto.  
  
Alia: ¡Jum! Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿sabías? ¬¬#  
  
Alia se retira enfadada del lugar, dejando a X con sus seguidores.  
  
X: Y justo cuando iba a empezar a hacer milagros, en fin, ella se lo pierde ¬_¬ ¡Muy bien! ¡Traigan el vino que voy a transformar en agua!  
  
Auto: Pensé que era agua transformándose en vino.  
  
X: Sí, pero no queremos que la Iglesia Católica se queje por los derechos de autor ¬¬  
  
Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, Teisel ha llegado por fin a su casa.  
  
Teisel: Tres intentos de secuestro, cuatro asaltos y un tipo que trató de manosearme mientras estaba en el metro. ¡Vaya! Los políticos no mienten, después de todo, la inseguridad sí está disminuyendo.  
  
Autor: O_o ...Sin comentarios -_-U  
  
Teisel abre la puerta de su hogar.  
  
Teisel: ¡Hey, sis!  
  
Tron se encontraba trabajando en la mesa de la cocina cuando su hermano llegó. Ella luce algo molesta por su presencia, sus Servbots, por su parte, se emocionan al ver a su "tío".  
  
Servbots: ¡Tío Teisel!  
  
Teisel: ¡Hey, pequeños!  
  
En ese momento el cuarto empieza a temblar, se escucha el sonido de pisadas mecánicas, algo muy grande se aproxima corriendo a la cocina.  
  
Teisel: ¡Oh, no! o-o  
  
Bon: (entrando precipitadamente) ¡¡¡Babooo!!! ^^  
  
Teisel: (haciéndole señas a Bon para que se detenga) No Bon, espera... ¡No, Bon!... ¡¡Por favor, no!! O_O  
  
Bon no hace caso y corre hacia Teisel abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, sólo se alcanza a escuchar el crujido de los huesos de Teisel.  
  
Teisel: (tornándose azul) B-bon... me estás asfixiando... Bon...  
  
Bon: (apretando más fuerte) ¡Babooo! ^O^  
  
¡CRUNCH!  
  
Teisel: (tornándose morado) ¡¡¡Arrgh!!! ...Hermana... ayuda... X_x  
  
Tron no hace caso y sigue trabajando en su nuevo invento, mientras que Bon empieza a darle vueltas a Teisel en el aire.  
  
Bon: ¡¡Baboo!! ^O^  
  
Teisel: ¡¡¡Tron!!! x_x  
  
Tron: (levemente enfadada) Bon, ya suéltalo ¬¬  
  
Bon: ¡Baboo! ^^  
  
Bon finalmente suelta a Teisel, dejándolo caer bruscamente al piso.  
  
Teisel (con copias de Beat volando alrededor): ¡Oh! ¡Pero si son los pajaritos! Ya me extrañaba no verlos ...¡Ayy! @_@  
  
Tron: Niños, ¿pueden llevar al tío Bon a dar un paseo? Yo y su tío Teisel tenemos que hablar.  
  
Servbots: Como tú digas, mamí.  
  
Tron: ...Desearía que no me llamaran así, me hace sentir vieja =S  
  
Servbot #1 (tomando a Bon del brazo): Vamos tío Bon.  
  
Bon: Baboo ^^  
  
Servbot #2 (aproximándose al semiinconsciente Teisel): Es bueno tenerte en casa, tío Teisel.  
  
Teisel: Es bueno estar aquí... creo @_@  
  
Bon y los dos Servbots salen por la puerta. Teisel sigue tirado en el suelo mientras Tron continua trabajando. Pasan algunos minutos en silencio.  
  
Tron: ....  
  
Teisel: @_@  
  
Tron: ....  
  
Teisel: @_@  
  
Tron: ...¬¬  
  
Teisel: @_@  
  
Tron: ¡Quieres levantarte de una vez! ¡No fue para tanto! ¬¬  
  
Teisel: (reincorporándose) ¡Je! ¿Qué hay de nuevo, sis! ^^U  
  
Tron: ¡Jum! -_-  
  
Tron se voltea molesta y sigue trabajando en su aparato.  
  
Teisel: ¡Hey, sis! ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Tron: Todas las naves vienen dos o tres veces más seguido que el Gesselchaft... y sus tripulantes reciben tres veces más salario y tienen plan dental ¬¬  
  
Teisel (irritado): ¡Vamos, Tron! Pensé que ya habíamos superado esto.  
  
Tron: ¡Lo superaremos cuando empieces a operar en otra nave!  
  
Teisel: No puedo hacerlo.  
  
Tron: ¿Por qué?  
  
Teisel: ¡Tú sabes bien porqué! ¡Es mi nave! No puedo dejarla en manos de ese bribón de Zero ¬¬#  
  
Tron (angustiada): Si Lifesaver supiera como me siento, nunca te hubiera arrastrado a ese estúpido juego de póquer.  
  
Teisel: Tal vez, pero ya es muy tarde. Hice esa apuesta y ahora tengo que pagarla. Descuida, sis, ya tengo suficiente dinero ahorrado. Al paso al que voy, no dudo que dentro de poco podré pagarle a Zero y recuperaré la nave ^^  
  
Tron: ¡Teisel! Hice los cálculos y con tu salario actual, vas a tardar 50 años más en reunir suficiente dinero para pagarle al rubio desgraciado ¬_¬  
  
Glyde: (apareciendo de la nada) ¿Me llamaron? ^^  
  
Tron y Teisel: ¬¬U  
  
Tron: No Glyde, me refería al "otro" rubio desgraciado. ¬_¬  
  
Glyde: ¡Oh! Bueno, si me necesitan sólo llámenme ^^ (se retira)  
  
Tron: -_-U  
  
Teisel: Tron, entiéndeme, hago lo mejor que puedo.  
  
Tron: Si tan sólo aún conservara mi armadura de batalla, podría robar un banco y sacarnos de este apuro, ¡pero no! Tenías que cambiarla por esas inútiles habichuelas mágicas ¬_¬  
  
Teisel: ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que el tipo ese era un estafador?  
  
Tron: ¡Tenía un gafete de un partido político, llevaba una camiseta de "Soy narcotraficante a mucha honra", y estaba atendiendo un puesto de videos piratas en el barrio de Tepito! v_v  
  
Teisel: A mi me parecía decente. ^^UUU  
  
Tron: ¡¡¡No reconocerías a alguien decente así te cayera encima del cielo!!! ¬¬###  
  
Teisel: Tron, por favor, te aseguro que todo se solucionará pronto.  
  
Tron: ¡No me parece justa esta situación!  
  
Teisel: Nadie dijo que lo fuera. ¿Crees que es justo para Douglas y para sus fans que yo esté operando en su lugar y él esté perdido en dios sepa donde?  
  
Tron: Ya perdí los mejores años de mi vida por culpa de esa nave... y que malos fueron ahora que lo pienso ¬_¬ ...pero el punto es que no pienso perder a mi hermano también.  
  
Teisel: No sabía que te importara tanto ^_^  
  
Tron: No lo haces ¬¬, pero tu salario es nuestra única fuente de ingresos hasta que consiga terminar esta nueva armadura de combate (señala hacia el mecanismo en el que está trabajando)  
  
Teisel: No te preocupes, todo estará bien.  
  
Tron: ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!  
  
Teisel: Por lo que Zero me dijo. Él dice que todo esto terminará pronto.  
  
Tron: Teisel, Zero está loco, además escuché que le gusta aspirar del bote de Resistol.  
  
Teisel: ¡Y vaya que le encanta! Pero Lifesaver y Douglas recibían buenos aguinaldos mientras estuvieron con él, y te diré algo, desde que estoy en esa nave he visto a X hacer cosas increíbles, como ponerse 116 calcetines de distinto color el día del trabajo, y debo decir que estoy empezando a creer en él también.  
  
Tron: Sabes, ese chico, X ...Es muy extraño pero al verlo siento como si ya lo conociera desde hace mucho. ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me recuerda a mi primer amor? ^///^  
  
Tron suspira y pone mirada soñadora, pensando en su amor perdido.  
  
Teisel: Más vale que Alia no te oiga decir eso, o te pateará el trasero ¬_¬  
  
Tron: Alia no me preocupa -o-. Puedo vencerla cuando se me dé la gana. ò_ó  
  
Teisel: Tron, ¿escuchaste lo que le hizo al fan de Star Wars que le puso la mano en donde NO debía ponerla? Yo estaba allí y te diré, nada de eso fue un rumor.  
  
Tron: ....Ni siquiera la parte del gancho para carne y las navajas o_o  
  
Teisel: Ni siquiera eso ¬_¬  
  
Tron: ¡Gulp! =S  
  
Más tarde, esa noche...  
  
Una gran cantidad de gente se está aglomerando en el templo principal de la ciudad. Axl corre precipitadamente hacia la entrada del recinto.  
  
Axl: (a una señora) ¿Ya empezaron?  
  
Mujer: Sólo la oración inicial del concejal Andrew.  
  
Axl entra al templo, el cual en realidad es una enorme caverna en cuyo interior se ha reunido una gran multitud. Al fondo hay un par de desniveles a modo de tribunas, en la parte central el concejal Andrew continua con su discurso, mientras en un costado se encuentran colocados en fila la mayor parte de los soldados y oficiales del ejército de Neo Arcadia.  
  
Andrew: Está noche honremos a estos hombres y mujeres, estos, nuestros soldados y guerreros, nuestros esposos y esposas, nuestros hermanos y hermanas, nuestros hijos. Recordemos aquellos que han sido perdidos, y demos gracias por aquellos que han sido encontrados, y quienes se encuentran a nuestro lado. Ahora le daré la palabra a alguien querido y respetado por todos nosotros, un reploid que no necesita presentación, alguien que ya en el pasado nos ha dado palabras de aliento y consejo, alguien en quien siempre podemos confiar...  
  
Colonel escucha las palabras del concejal, sobra decir que empieza a ufanarse de sí mismo pensando que esta hablando de él. Zero, que esta parado a su lado, sólo puede poner cara de fastidio.  
  
Colonel (peinándose): Es mi entrada, Zero. Espero que no te enfade el hecho de que el concejal me haya escogido a mí para cerrar su discurso.  
  
Zero: No, para nada, Colonel ¬¬  
  
Colonel: Esta gente necesita algunas palabras de aliento y nadie mejor que yo para el trabajo, ¿no lo crees?  
  
Zero: Lo que tu digas, Colonel, lo que tu digas ¬¬U  
  
Andrew: ...Alguien que no ha hablado aquí en largo tiempo y que tiene algo que creo todos necesitamos escuchar...  
  
Colonel ya se prepara a pasar al estrado.  
  
Colonel: Es mi gran hora (voltea con desprecio hacia Zero). Nos vemos después, plebeyo.  
  
Andrew: ...Te lo dejo a ti, ¡Zero!  
  
Colonel: Porque es natural que yo, con mis dotes de mando y mis aptitudes de líder.... (súbitamente le cae el veinte) ¡¿Cómo dijo?! ¡¿Zero?! O_o  
  
Zero empuja a Colonel al suelo, acto seguido pasa encima de él, pisoteándolo.  
  
Zero: Nos vemos después, "plebeyo" ; P  
  
Colonel (con una huella en la cara): ¡No puede ser! ;_;  
  
El concejal Andrew se hace a un lado y recibe a Zero en el podio. La multitud entera le aplaude y vitorea.  
  
Zero (haciendo señas para callar a la multitud): ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Es un placer estar aquí. Precisamente venía para acá cuando me encontré con un pobre hambriento que me dijo: "Hombre, no he mordido nada en una semana". ¡Así que lo mordí!  
  
Se oye el redoble de una batería como en un show de comedia, la multitud entera ríe a pesar de que el chiste fue muy malo.  
  
Zero: Pero ya en serio, amigos, me sorprende haber llegado aquí a tiempo. Mi auto es tan viejo que tiene póliza de seguros contra accidentes, incendios ¡y estampidas de dinosaurios! (Nuevo redoble de batería, más risas histéricas) Y ni hablar del auto que compró mi novia. La pobre es tan bizca que puede sentarse en el porche de su casa y contar las gallinas en el gallinero que está atrás. (Otro redoble, la multitud sigue riendo)  
  
Iris (con los brazos cruzados, levemente enfadada): Síguele, Zero, ya veremos si el viernes en la noche te sientes tan cómico ¬¬#  
  
Zero sigue contando malos chistes mientras la multitud sigue riendo desaforada.  
  
X (a Iris): No lo entiendo, los chistes son muy malos, ¿cómo es que la gente le encuentra gracia a eso?  
  
Iris: Es pago por evento. ¬_¬  
  
X: ¡¿Quieres decir que esta gente pago para ver este show cómico tan malo?! O_O  
  
Iris: No, quiero decir que Zero les pagó para que se rieran. ¬_¬  
  
X: Eso lo explica todo ¬_¬  
  
Ya que la multitud entró en calor, Zero cesa de contar los chistes y toma una actitud más seria.  
  
Zero (tras aclararse la garganta): Muy bien, amigos, nos hemos reído un buen rato, pero es hora de hablar de asuntos serios.  
  
La multitud guarda silencio, en espera de lo que el reploid carmesí tiene que decir.  
  
Zero (con acento de ranchero, botas y bigote): Neo Arcadianos y Neo Arcadianas, es cierto lo que muchos de ustedes han escuchado. Omega ha formado un ejército y, mientras estoy aquí hablando, ese ejército se aproxima a nuestra ciudad. Créanme cuando les digo que se avecinan tiempos difíciles.  
  
Se oyen murmullos, toda la gente se muestra preocupada, Zero hace un ademán para que guarden silencio.  
  
Zero: Pero, si hemos de prepararnos para ello, primero debemos apartar nuestro temor. Yo estoy aquí parado frente a ustedes sin miedo alguno. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué creo en algo que ustedes no? ¡No! ¿Por qué tengo códigos para Game Shark que ustedes no? ¡No! ¿Por qué he leído el libreto antes que ustedes? ...Bueno, tal vez eso sí ¬_¬. Estoy aquí parado sin temor, porque recuerdo, y recuerdo que estoy aquí no por el camino que yace ante mí, sino por el camino que he recorrido. Recuerdo que por 100 años... y dios sepa cuantas precuelas ¬¬... hemos estado combatiendo a Omega. Recuerdo que por 100 años él / ella ha enviado armadas a destruirnos. Y, después de 100 años de guerra, recuerdo que lo más importante es ¡¡¡que siempre habrá otra secuela!!!  
  
La multitud grita y vitorea a Zero, se ve a Colonel llorando por no ser al que aclaman, y a Iris frunciendo el ceño levemente... Axl por su parte está comiendo palomitas, mientras que X bosteza y mira hacia su reloj, el cual sigue detenido. Zero continua con su discurso.  
  
Zero: ¡Esta noche les enviaremos un mensaje a ese ejército! ¡Esta noche haremos temblar esta caverna! ¡Esta noche haremos vibrar las paredes de tierra, acero y piedra! Hagámonos escuchar desde el centro del planeta hasta el negro firmamento, y recordémosles: ¡¡¡ESTA ES NEO ARCADIA Y NO TENEMOS MIEDO!!!  
  
La multitud enloquece, se oyen gritos, aplausos y ovaciones. Zero agradece orgulloso desde el centro de la tribuna. Colonel por su parte, sigue llorando, Iris se ve un poco más tranquila, Axl sigue comiendo palomitas y X ya se durmió del aburrimiento.  
  
Poco después, un trío de reploids empiezan a sonar unos tambores mientras música estridente empieza a inundar la caverna. La celebración comienza y la gente empieza a bailar. Iris se aproxima hacia Zero.  
  
Iris: Si mal no recuerdo, tú solías bailar muy bien.  
  
Zero (sonriéndole): Bueno, capitana, hay algunas cosas en este mundo que nunca cambian...  
  
Iris le sonríe. Zero le pasa su brazo invitándola a bailar cuando...  
  
Colonel: ¡Ejem! Iris... ò_ó  
  
Iris voltea hacia su hermano, quien luce bastante molesto.  
  
Zero: Algunas sí cambian ¬¬#  
  
Iris: Lo siento, Zero, nos veremos después. ¬¬  
  
Iris se retira del lugar. Ya que se ha ido, Colonel se aproxima a Zero.  
  
Colonel: Zero, te lo advierto por última vez: ¡Aléjate de mi hermana! Ella ya ha sufrido suficiente con lo que pasó en el X4 y con tus infidelidades como para que todavía la sigas fastidiando.  
  
Zero (con actitud despreocupada): Sabes, Colonel, es muy chistoso oírte decir eso considerando que tienes la bragueta abajo.  
  
Colonel: ¿Cómo dices? o-o  
  
Colonel ingenuamente baja la vista para revisarse la bragueta del pantalón, Zero entonces le da el clásico zape con el dedo en la nariz.  
  
Zero: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... ¡Inocente palomita! =D  
  
Colonel: Zero.... ¬¬### (preparándose a estrangular a Zero)  
  
Zero: ¡Colonel! ¡Mira! Se desataron los cordeles de tus zapatos  
  
Colonel: ¿Cómo dices? o-o  
  
Colonel mira hacia sus zapatos, Zero mientras tanto aprovecha para escapar.  
  
10 minutos después...  
  
Colonel (aún observando sus zapatos): Mmm... pues en primera, son mocasines...  
  
Mientras tanto, en otra parte del templo, vemos a X recargado contra una columna, medio adormilado. Un par de reploids a su lado están conversando amenamente, aunque él no les presta mucha atención. Justo en ese momento Alia ingresa a la caverna vistiendo un despampanante atuendo de seda. X queda boquiabierto al mirarla.  
  
X (a sus acompañantes): Con permiso.  
  
X camina en dirección de Alia. No pasa mucho antes de que ambos se unan en un beso apasionado.  
  
X: Pensé que estabas enfadada conmigo.  
  
Alia: Lo estaba, pero después se me ocurrió una gran idea.  
  
X: Cuéntame.  
  
Alia: Bueno, estaba pensando: todos están aquí, así que... (mirada seductora) ¿Por qué no nos vamos a un sitio más tranquilo?  
  
X: ¡Mamá mía! ^^  
  
X y Alia aprovechan que la fiesta sigue en su apogeo para escabullirse.  
  
Pasan un par de horas...  
  
La celebración sigue en marcha, cuando... inserte interrupción hecha por el autor que en realidad es completamente innecesaria y absolutamente irrelevante.  
  
Autor: Bien, mis estimados lectores, como ya ustedes saben la parte del "rave" en la ciudad es la más aburrida de toda la película, además de que viene intercalada con la que, según varios críticos, es la peor escena de sexo vista en el cine... lo cual en lo personal no sé a que se deba, pues he visto peores ...pero regresando al tema, decía que esta es la parte más aburrida de la película. Veamos si puedo cambiar eso. Obviamente, siendo un gran fan de la relación entre X y Alia, me siento tentado a escribir un lemon con ellos dos, pero como estoy consciente de que hay menores de edad leyendo esto (sin mencionar que mi hermano encontró donde guarda mi padre su revolver y está apuntándome a la cabeza en este momento ¬¬U) tendré que suavizar las cosas. En fin, disfruten del siguiente segmento, créanme que di mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo más ameno... bueno, tal vez no ¬_¬. Bien, ahora mismo dejaré de hablar. Disculpen la interrupción innecesaria. ¡Que tengan un buen día! ^_^ (Have a nice day!)  
  
La celebración sigue en marcha, la gente baila a más no poder, a estas alturas los ánimos ya empiezan a calentarse. Algunas parejas se han retirado a lo oscurito a tratar asuntos más... "íntimos" ¬///¬. Se puede ver reploids bebiendo hasta emborracharse, un concurso no oficial de camisetas mojadas, gente practicando sexo homosexual en público... cielos esto ya parece una orgía romana, lo único que les falta es el vomitorio.  
  
Colonel (corriendo como caballo desbocado hacia donde hay una especie de mingitorio): ¡Habrán paso! ¡habrán paso! ¡habrán paso! ....¡¡¡PUAAGHHH!!!  
  
Retiro lo dicho ¬_¬UUU  
  
Axl, por su parte, pasa entre las diferentes parejas (que en algunos casos ya constituye tríos ...¡y hasta cuartetos! O_O) con una bandeja cuyo contenido es bastante peculiar.  
  
Axl (con voz de vendedor de los que hay en el metro): ¡Tachas! ¡Tachas! ¡Venga a comprar sus tachas! ¡Incluye su buena dosis de éxtasis, heroína y anfetaminas! ¡Treinta pesos le vale, treinta pesos le cuesta!  
  
Zero: ¡Hey! ¡Axl!  
  
Axl: ¡Oh! ¡Diablos! (Esconde la bandeja rápidamente)  
  
Zero: ¡Qué bueno que te alcancé!  
  
Axl (con cara de inocente): ¿Por qué, Zero? ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Zero: Pues...  
  
Axl: ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo confieso! He estado vendiendo droga, no se lo digas a X, por favor ;_;  
  
Zero: Axl, eso ya lo sabíamos todos desde hace mucho ¬¬. Ya en serio, te quería preguntar si no has visto a Alia y a X. Hace rato que los estoy buscando y no los encuentro.  
  
Axl: Es... extraño... yo tampoco los he visto. ¿Dónde crees que puedan estar?  
  
Zero: Mmm..... ¬_¬  
  
Mientras, en la habitación de X y Alia...  
  
Velas encendidas alumbran parcialmente el interior de la estancia semicircular. En el ambiente se aspira una mezcla de sudor e incienso. Un par de reploids comparten el lecho, al tiempo que se unen en un abrazo apasionado. Besos y caricias se suceden uno tras otro, suaves gemidos inundan la recámara, formando una dulce melodía, un cantar mezcla de lujuria y afecto. Los cuerpos se unen y se entremezclan, suaves movimientos que asemejan una danza. Alia gime y cierra los ojos al tiempo que alcanza el éxtasis del clímax, X la envuelve en sus brazos con ternura. Ambos amantes voltean a mirarse el uno al otro...  
  
Oni: Muy bien, síguele doc, sé me está cansando la mano y no es culpa mía si llego a jalar del gatillo ¬_¬  
  
Autor: Está bien, está bien ¬¬#. ¡Rayos! Sí que sabes como arruinarle la diversión a uno.  
  
...Justo en ese momento X tiene una visión del sueño que tuvo con Alia cayendo al vacío. Se detiene abruptamente por causa del sobresalto.  
  
Alia (sorprendida y preocupada): ¿X, qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
X no responde, simplemente desvía la mirada.  
  
Alia: Está bien, puedes decirme.  
  
X (intranquilo): Alia...  
  
Alia: No temas...  
  
X: No quiero perderte.  
  
Alia: No vas perderme. (Sostiene su rostro entre sus manos) ¿Puedes sentirme? No voy a dejarte ir.  
  
X (mirándole con ternura): Alia...  
  
Los dos se abrazan con fuerza. Pasa algún tiempo antes de que se queden dormidos.  
  
Más tarde...  
  
El rave finalmente ha terminado y la gente se retira a sus aposentos, aunque algunos reploids pasados de copas han preferido quedarse a dormir en el lugar. Las luces de la ciudad se apagan. Zero lo observa todo desde una baranda.  
  
Zero: Buenas noches, Neo Arcadia. Dulces sueños.  
  
Se escucha la voz de un reploid desde uno de los pisos inferiores.  
  
Vecino #1: ¿Quieres callarte? ¡Trato de dormir!  
  
Vecino #2: ¿Quién dijo eso? ¡¿Qué no ven que estoy durmiendo?!  
  
Vecino #3: ¡Cállense! ¡Bola de escandalosos!  
  
Vecino #1: ¡Ven acá y dímelo en mi carota!  
  
Vecino #4: ¡Guarden silencio!  
  
Vecino #2: ¡Ya dejen de fastidiar!  
  
Vecino #5: ¡¿Tú y qué ejército me lo van a impedir?!  
  
Se arma un gran escándalo. Varios vecinos salen a la calle a discutir en bata y ropa interior. X y Alia no lo notan, ambos duermen como bebés en su alcoba. Finalmente, las luces de la ciudad vuelven a encenderse.  
  
Zero: ¡Oh! ¡Diablos! -_-U  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas del escritor (porque notas de autor ya está demasiado trillado): Realmente no tengo mucho que decir sobre este capítulo, más bien quiero aprovechar para contestar reviews (cosa que realmente nunca hago -_-UU)  
  
A Pixy Misa: Gracias por el apoyo. Cierto, ya era tiempo de sacar la secuela -_-U. Espero también hayas disfrutado de este segundo capítulo. Y ciertamente los videojugadores debemos unirnos contra la tiranía de Capcom _ó. Cuento contigo para la revolución ^^  
  
A Karin.EXE: ¡Karin-chan! También agradezco tu apoyo, y espero también te haya gustado la segunda parte ^^. Lamento lo de tu fanfic, espero puedas continuarlo. Créelo o no, yo también tengo deseos de desmembrar a algunos de los escritores de Capcom ¬¬#, aunque mis razones son de índole menos personal. Y me alegra contar con tu apoyo para el boicot que estoy planeando contra ellos, los vamos a hacer trizas XD .  
  
A BassHunteR: No te preocupes, juro no volver a escribir bajo efectos de la coca...cola. Mmm... Parece que te molestaron los comentarios que hice con respecto a Capcom. Eso no sólo lo dije por Megaman, sino porque desde hace varios años Capcom ha venido desgastando muchas de sus series más famosas, generalmente al lanzar secuelas que, o sólo son pan con lo mismo, o no cumplen con las expectativas de los jugadores y terminan siendo mediocres ¬¬. Créelo o no, parece ser que muchos jugadores tomaron tu consejo por adelantado, pues en los últimos dos años Capcom ha estado teniendo perdidas financieras debido a las bajas ventas de algunos de sus juegos, así como a otras malas decisiones que han tomado ¬¬#. Esperemos que eso los haga recapacitar, pues antes eran una gran compañía de videojuegos. No sé si les importe tan poco la saga X, pero sería un grave error de parte de ellos si así fuera, pues es una de las más queridas entre los jugadores añejos como yo. Por cierto, respondiendo a una pregunta que me habías hecho, sí existe un juego llamado Megaman Xtreme, salió para el GBC pero no era la gran cosa, es como los juegos del GB tabique que salieron de la serie clásica: Básicamente, un remake del primer juego de la serie X con algunos mavericks del segundo. Eso sí, modificaron la historia e incluyeron nuevos personajes, como Midi y Techno. Créelo o no, pero este juego si forma parte de la continuidad oficial de la historia (no como los de la serie clásica para GB que más bien parecían AU), y se ubica entre el segundo y el tercero de la saga X.  
  
A Alexander Vampiro: Me alegra que te esté gustando tanto. Sobre las causas de la demora, temo que no es lo único que escribo, y desgraciadamente, las responsabilidades escolares me impiden actualizar a menudo. Espero puedas tenerme algo de paciencia ^^U  
  
A Tekkaman Zero: ¡Compadre! Gracias por el apoyo, espero no decepcionarte con esta segunda parte. (Por cierto, si no han leído los fanfics de Tekkaman Zero, ¡¿qué diablos esperan?! tiene pocos fics pero son realmente geniales, eso se los puedo garantizar)  
  
A Zero Ultimate: Igualmente, gracias por el apoyo, me doy por bien servido si este segundo capítulo también te arrancó alguna carcajada. Y ciertamente Capcom debería cambiar a otro villano, Sigma ya lleva tiempo que chafeó ¬¬#  
  
A Zero Link: Igualmente, gracias por el apoyo, y lamento dejarte en suspenso (soy un sádico, lo reconozco XD). Sobre las armaduras: la Force (o Fourth, también llamada Nova en algunos sitios) aparece en el X4 y es muy similar a las armaduras de los juegos anteriores, con la salvedad de que tiene dos variantes del X-Buster, una que permite cargar hasta 4 disparos de plasma continuos, y otra que permite soltar una gran bola de plasma que permanece en pantalla por algunos segundos, causando daño masivo; la Falcon aparece en el X5 y permite volar por algunos segundos, generando de paso un campo de fuerza alrededor de X que lo hace invulnerable a la mayoría de los ataques y enemigos (también aparece en el X6, pero le quitaron la capacidad de volar, lo que la volvió prácticamente inservible ¬_¬); la Gaia, también del X5, brinda mayor resistencia a los ataques además de que permite caminar sobre los picos sin ser eliminado, no obstante, sólo es útil en situaciones específicas pues no permite usar armas especiales además de que reduce el alcance del X-Buster; la Blade aparece en el X6 y permite realizar el dash en el aire en cualquier dirección, además de que mejora las habilidades de X para usar el Z-Saber; la Shadow, también del X6, es una armadura tipo ninja que permite caminar sobre los picos, avanzar sobre los techos, y modifica las armas de X permitiéndole lanzar shurikens o usar una cimitarra en lugar del Z-Saber (lo único que le faltó para ser perfecta fue que también tuviera el dash en el aire). Por último, la Ultimate (que aparece en todos los juegos del PSOne) es la armadura que sólo hay que usar cuando estás desesperado por terminar el juego o cuando quieres quitarle todo el chiste, es similar a la Force, pero permite usar algo llamado Giga Attack de manera ilimitada, por lo que hasta Sigma resulta fácil de eliminar con ella. A manera personal, mi favorita está entre la armadura del X2, la Falcon del X5 y la Shadow. Y ciertamente es bastante curioso ver a Zero como mandilón XD, no obstante, hay que observar que sólo se comporta así cuando Iris está cerca. De por sí, la personalidad de la mayoría de los personajes está modificada con propósitos meramente cómicos (como por ejemplo, X siendo tan atolondrado, Alia siendo tan pervertida, Vile siendo tan fan de Star Wars o Sigma siendo homosexual).  
  
Al mago oscuro del caos: Mil gracias también. ¡Y aquí está la segunda parte! La verdad no sé si Sigma debería ser el subjefe antes del enemigo final, sólo se que ya deberían inventarse a otro villano XD. Sobre la foto de Alia... mmm... la verdad no creo que se pueda, yo trate de pedirle una por mi cuenta y amenazó con hacerme lo mismo que al fan de Star Wars o_o  
  
A Estera: Por fin está lista la continuación. Espero también la hayas disfrutado. Igualmente, gracias por el apoyo.  
  
A Chitor Sparda: Pues aquí está la continuación. Espero también te haya agradado, mil gracias por el apoyo.  
  
Y mil gracias a todos los demás lectores también. ¡Felices pascuas! Have a nice day! 


End file.
